The Lonely Singer and The Warrior in Gold
by Pinkcrystals
Summary: Antonio got accepted to Hollywood Arts, which is his dream; but one thing that stands in his way is being a Samurai warrior. Can he do two things at one time? And Trina birthday is coming up, but she wonders who to invite.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows as Power Rangers own by Saban and Victorious is own by Dan Schneider.**

**This is my first fanfic posted since 2008, but my first fanfiction on Power Rangers and Victorious crossover.**

* * *

"Hollywood Arts?" Antonio says as he and Mia stare at each other without believing the words; as confusion quickly sets in. They stand on the stage after doing their big performance with Mia's little brother Terry.

A man wearing a black suit gave them pamphlets of the school of arts and talents of all kinds: from singing, playing instruments, and painting a realistic landscape.

"It will be an honor if you two would like to join this school for talented people like yourselves." The man says with a smile, hoping the two would agree to come to the school. "We could use new faces."

Mia and Antonio look at each other, wondering how to tell the man off.

"That will be great sir, but…." Antonio didn't know how to let down this chance of a lifetime choice of going to his dream school since fourth grade.

"We just can't." Mia says, finishing Antonio's speech rapidly. The man look disappointed.

"May I ask why?" he asked confused himself.

"It's just we have a lot of work to do at our own school." Mia says than look over at Antonio who show signs of saying yes to go. "Isn't that right Antonio?" she then jab her elbow into his arm; making him wake up from a daze.

He looks at her and then at the man. "Umm yea." He couldn't believe that he turn down the one opportunity for a chance of going to Hollywood Arts to start his singing career. Then another promise he made; a promise to his teammates.

"Okay then." The man says, hiding the disappointment in his voice. "But of you two change your minds, you can always call." Then he turns around to leave out the building.

Mia looks over to Antonio with a worried look, knowing that in his eyes, he wanted to go, but they had important business to take care of. "You okay?'

He looks over at her with a smile. "I'm okay." Then he places his guitar in its black case and closes it slowly. Mia could tell that the smile is really a smile of sadness.

"Let's go before Mentor get at us on being late for training." Then they left out the building in silent.

X x X

Back at the Shiba house, Emily, the youngest with pale skin and curly blonde hair tied in a ponytail and Mike, the prankster who has tan skin with a Hispanic heritage, the two practice their fighting movements, blocking each other attacks. Emily the Yellow and Mike the Green Ranger.

Kevin, an African-American, is studying the ancient writing of a samurai, while lifting dumb bells with his left arm. He's also the serious Blue Ranger.

And Jayden, a Caucasian male and natural born leader, who practice his sword fighting on a straw dummy that look like a scarecrow. He's the Red Ranger that leads his team.

Mentor Ji, a teacher to teach the rangers and watch over them like a father figure, walk out to the training area where the rangers train when not fighting any Nighloks. He then notices that two of their team mates are missing.

"Where are Mia and Antonio?" he asks as every stop and stare at him.

Emily walks up to him. "Well they were supposed to be back by now?" then turn to the team. "Right guys?"

Mike grabs a towel to wipe the sweat from his face. "Yea, they must be helping her brother and the band to clean up."

Kevin became worried as he closed his study book. "I hope they aren't in trouble."

Jayden place his wooden sword on the ground. "If so, they would of called for help."

Before the group could come up with any more guesses, Mia and Antonio showed up in their train uniforms. The team looked at them like they haven't been back for a week. Antonio ignores the stares.

"What's up amigos?" he says, still clutching the pamphlet in his right hand. Kevin notices.

"What is in your hand?" Kevin asks curiously. Antonio looks at the pamphlet still in his hand, forgot to put down.

"Umm it's a…." then suddenly felt the pamphlet slip through his hands. He quickly turns and notice Mike looking at it. "Hey!"

"It's a pamphlet for some school." He said disgust, remembering his school days with bad grades and getting into trouble.

"What kind of school?" Emily asked.

"Well some school called Hollywood Arts?" Mike never heard of that school, but really didn't care about it. Antonio took it back.

"Why you tried to hide it?" Mike asked, which got everyone except for Mia wanting to know.

Antonio felt tongue tied again, this time nerves got the best of his voice. Mia looks at her team.

"This man gave it to us." Mia couldn't help, but tell the truth. Jayden look at her.

"You have one too?" he asked. She nodded.

"I threw mines away. He asks us if we are interested in going, but we turned it down." She didn't feel all that sad, but a different story for the gold ranger. Mentor Ji notices the disappointment in the young boy's mood.

"Anyway," Antonio says, changing the subject. "Let's get back to training." Mike shrug his shoulders as he place the pamphlet on the porch. He then picks up a wooden sword and begin to train alongside Jayden. Mia sighs as she, Emily and Mike begin training together.

* * *

**In the school of Hollywood Arts.**

Tori Vega closes her locker that is decorated in words that lights up with the saying 'Make it Shine.' The half Latina is a slender girl around the age of 16 or 17 years old. Her long brunette hair stretches down her back.

"What's up Tori?" she heard her best friend Andre. She turns around and gives him a smile. Andre is an African-American male with a dream of being a singer and director in music.

"Nothing much, what about you?" she asks, as they begin walking down the halls.

"Well, am trying to come up with a song to write for my creative writing class." He says a little stress out.

"I can help you with that." Tori said, as they stop in front a girl who has fire, red hair with pale skin.

"Help with what?" the girl spoken in a soft tone.

"Hey Cat." Andre said with a smile.

"Hay is for horses." Cat says, which got the two friends confuse, but shook it off.

"I'm helping Andre write a song for his creative writing class."

"Oh." She says as she twisted the ends of her red hair with her fingers. "I would love to hear it when you finish."

Just then, a boy with wavy hair and olive skin came around the corner, with a back pack over his shoulders walking beside a gothic girl with green highlights in her black hair.

"Hey guys." Beck says.

"Hi Beck," Tori says as she then look over at the gothic girl. "and Jade."

"Vega." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

Just then, Trina Vega, Tori's older sister walks towards the group, carrying purple envelopes. She then hands one to each of them.

Jade, who doesn't even like Tori stare at the envelope that was force in her hand with disgust.

"What is this for?" Cat asked.

"It's an invitation to come to my birthday party." Trina says with excitement.

"Your birthday?" Andre asked. Trina nodded with a huge grin on her face. Tori wondered why she has an invitation if they live together.

"What is everyone standing around for?" asked a male's voice. They turn around to see Robbie and his puppet Rex. Tori turn around to him.

"Trina is having a birthday party at the house." She says as Trina hands him one also.

"I'm shock that I actually have an invitation." Robbie says excited.

"I just didn't want to leave anyone out." Trina smiles as Jade rolled her eyes.

"Open it." Trina said excited. Tori, the first one to open the enveloped and took out a lavender card with Trina posing in a gold sparking shirt and read the information out loud.

"You are invited to Trina's 18th birthday!" Then look down at the bottom. "Party is on Saturday at 7:30pm. Food will be serve with sweets and all guest must bring a gift. The person to perform will be yours truly." Tori finished reading out loud.

"Who is 'yours truly' " Andre asked.

Trina rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" then she spins around. "It's me."

"Oh gosh no." Jade said. "I'm not going." Trina pretended not to hear that insult.

"So you are going to be singing?" Tori asked, already knowing the answer. "Why?"

"Because am the star and it's my day." Trina then looks at the school cloak. "Got to go to class." Then left from the group, as they question whether to go to the party or not.

After Trina left from eye sight, Tori look at her friends. "Are you guys going?" she asked. The group became quiet.

"Well if we go, then I better have to get some ear plugs." Rex said.

The bell then rings, breaking the awkward silent as everyone headed to class.

* * *

**Night time at the Shiba house.**

Dinner time was over as the samurai warriors begin to get ready for bed.

"Night all." Emily said as she and Mia headed to their rooms, which they share.

Jayden, Mike, and Kevin said their goodnights then headed to their rooms.

Antonio was still at the table as he stared at the pamphlet. "Still thinking about that school Antonio?" Mentor Ji said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh umm no." he said with a smile. He then place the pamphlet down. Ji pick it up from the table and stare at it.

"This school do look great to attend." He said, which Antonio look up with surprise.

"So can I go?" he quickly said without thinking.

"No, you know better than anyone that being a samurai is more important than some art school." Ji sat the mini booklet back on the table.

"I know but," he try to think of a way. "I can do both, sounds like a good plan right?" Ji smiled at the idea, which got Antonio's hopes up.

"Absolutely not." Ji saw the smile disappeared from the gold ranger's face.

"Trust me, I'm a good at multi-tasking" he pleads.

"No means no, end of discussions." Then turn around to leave out. "Goodnight Antonio."

"Night Ji." He said disappointed as Ji left him alone.

'Give us a call if you change your mind.' The words of the man in the black suit rang in his head. Antonio smiled as he got an idea. He opens up the pamphlet and look at the phone number.

"I'll call in the morning." He said, closing the pamphlet. "I can do both."

Little did he know, Mia over hears him planning to go behind Ji and the team's back. "That doesn't sound good." She said to herself then went back to her room.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and tune in for the next chapter to see what happens next. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I was two weeks late to update, college work got in the way.**

******Disclaimer- I do not own Power Rangers or Victorious.**

******Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I got in."

Tori and her friends are in Mr. Sikowitz prompt class.

"Today class," Mr. Sikowitz begins. "today we will learn to be in character for couples." Everyone was amazed by today's lesson. "I will name couples and I will give you two a scene to act out." The class smiled as this idea.

"Yes, something new." Tori said, as she look around, wondering who she would be pared with.

"Don't' be so happy, that I will chose the pared that is opposite to your personality." Gasp came from the class as everyone look around to see if they will be paired with the most boring or opposite of them.

"I wonder who I will be with." Cat said, as she sat next to Tori, who hope she doesn't get paired with Robbie.

"Couple number one will be," Mr. Sikowitz look around the room as see who will be the odd couple as he notice some people have their fingers cross. "Cat and Andre." He said as Cat smiled and Andre smiled, but wanted to be paired with Tori.

"Yes." Cat cheered.

"Couple number two will be Jade and Robbie."

"What!" Jade yelled as Robbie smiled, but hid it from Jade.

"Couple number 3 will be Tori and Senjin."

"But Senjin isn't in this class." Tori said.

"But he will be here, because we are running out of male students here." Mr. Sikowitz said as he looks at Beck. "You will be coupled with Trina." He said as everyone gasped and Beck roll his eyes sighing.

"That no talent Vega isn't in this class." Jade said with anger.

"But I asked her to be in these scenes." Mr. Sikowitz said, then continuing to pair up the rest of the kids in the classroom.

* * *

**Back at the Shiba House**

Everyone was training in the backyard except one person, Antonio. Mia spar with Emily as Mike and Kevin practice together. Jayden practice with his sword skills alone on a straw dummy, wondering his skills are good enough.

Jayden thoughts of Antonio made him stop and look around. "Has anyone seen Antonio?" he asked the training of his team mates. They shrugged their shoulders.

Mia knows he might went to that school when master Ji told him not to. She didn't want to get him in trouble by bringing it up without proof that he disobeyed orders. Thinking of an excuse to not let the group worry or quickly look for him. "I think he went fishing." The guilt of lying quickly got caught inside her, and wonder did he really went fishing.

"Skipping training is not good for a samurai 'in training.' " Kevin said shaking his head. "I knew letting him on the team was a bad mistake."

"Remember Kevin, he didn't grow up with samurai rules like us." Emily said. "He doesn't know what that training as a group means, since he's been practicing on his own without any help."

"That's right." Mike said. Mia felt bad about lying, wishing that she never over heard that plan.

"_You own me." _She said in her mind.

* * *

**In the audition room of Hollywood Arts.**

Antonio sing while playing the guitar on the last verse of Aaron Carter's song. "You and your beautiful soul." an old song, but great on the strings.

He then finish and look at the judges. "So, how did I do?" he asked, with a nervous smile.

They look at him and smiled. "You did great mister Garcia." A woman judge said, marking something down on a paper attach to a clip-board. Antonio smiled.

He waited for the results, which felt like almost a year as he tried to compose his nervousness. After minutes of silent, they look at him and smiled.

"Congratulations mister Garcia, you are in." Antonio grin, as his dreams are finally coming true.

"Thank you guys so much." He then shook their hands, and kept on thanking them until they wave him off to stop.

"By the way?" asked one of the lady judges. "Why did you choose this school?"

"I wanted to go here since grade school." Then thoughts of his duty of being a samurai got in the way of his future dream of becoming a rock star. "This man in a black suit remind me of my dreams."

The judges look at him, wondering who is the guy in the black suit he was talking about.

"I will not disappoint." He said grinning from ear to ear. "So, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow, get here early to pick up your schedule." She said.

"Thank you guys again so much." Then skip out the room, enjoying his future of being a real pop star.

"This is so golden!" yelling throughout the hallways, without looking in front of him. Just then, he bump into something or someone really hard, which causes him to fall on his bottom.

"Ouch!" Yelled a high pitch voice, fill with anger. "Watch where you're going!"

He slowly opens his eyes and saw a girl with curly long, brunette hair, golden tan skin, and wearing a purple dress and black boots. "Oh." he said, slowly standing up. "Sorry Amiga." Then he held out his hand for her to hold. She grabs it, pulling herself up.

Trina looks up at him and blushes a little. "Umm next time, watch where you're going." She said more politely.

"I'll try next time." He said smiling back. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Trina said, digging in her purse. She slowly took out the purple envelope and handed it to him. "Here you go."

He look at what she handed out to him and took it. "What is it?" he asked.

"My 18th birthday party invitation." She said with a smile. "It's in two days, want to come new guy?"

Antonio didn't know what to say, as he stares at the unopened invitation. Just then, his samuraizer beeps. He rolled his eyes. _"Not now?" _then sighed and look at Trina. "I have to take this." Then walk to a corner where he can be alone. "Yeah?"

Trina wonders who was that on the phone with the new guy, that had to be so private. _'Must be his girlfriend.'_

"_Dude, where are you?"_ ask Mike's voice over the samuraizer.

Antonio didn't know how to explain where he is at, but ignore the question. "I will be on my way." Then look over at Trina. "I will think about the party and talk to you later." Then ran out with his guitar in its case behind his back and stuff the invitation in his pocket.

Trina look at him confused. "What a weird guy." Then gather her thoughts and went to her class, still wondering to the nice gentlemen is.

* * *

**On the battlefield.**

Antonio made it to the battlefield, still in his human form. "About time you got here man." Mike said, already in his green samurai form. Antonio nodded as he place his guitar case on the grass and begin to transform into his gold form.

"What is the problem?" he asked.

"It's the Nighlok that takes a person's talent." Mia says while using her spin sword towards a gang of moogers.

"What?!" Antonio said. "Of all the days, why now?"

The Nighlok look like a bull with two, huge music notes for the horns, his eyes are black spheres, and over his head were green huge headphones. His whole reddish-brown body was tattoo with lots of talent with karate, basketball, a microphone for singers, ice skates for skaters, ballet shoes for dancing, sneakers for running, paint brush for artist, and other talents.

When he takes other people talent from them; the tattoo with their talents glows when taken.

"Enough chit-chat and help fight." Kevin yelled, fighting his bunch of moogers around him.

"Who has a great talent that I can steal out of this colorful group?" The Nighlok said, walking through the rangers, who were busy fighting off moogers. They didn't pay attention to the talent stealing bull.

Antonio took out his small dagger and charge at the bull Nighlok.

"Give back people talents you have stolen!" he yelled as he about to stab the bull in the face, but the bull quickly grab his hand with the dagger still in it, with its hove like hands.

"Not gonna to happen!" The bull yelled with rage. "I wonder what type of talent you have." Then begin to absorb the talent energy from Antonio as he drop the dagger and try to free himself from the grip, but couldn't as he felt the talent slowly leaving his body. The singing tattoo begins to glow as Antonio didn't notice.

"Hang on Antonio." Emily yelled as she slash the hand that grab his hand. The bull Nighlok quickly let go of him and look at Emily.

"Owww you brat!" He yelled. "But at least got some talent from this brat." Antonio heart drop as he knows his talent disappeared, but wonder which talent. Mia ran over to Antonio.

"Antonio." She said worried. "Are you alright?" she kneel down beside him.

The bull Nighlok skin begin to dry and crack. "I'll be back." The bull says as he felt the talent of Antonio go through him. "You have a nice talent." Just then, the Nighlok disappeared into the cracks in the wall, going back into the Sanzo River.

Antonio felt like part of him is gone. He looks at Mia to answer her question. "I'm okay." He lies through his teeth.

* * *

**A\N: I'm not good with fighting scences which makes it difficult to write a Power Rangers fanfic because it involes fight scences. Am good at the interacting parts. I will work on my fighting scences more though. **

**I will upload soon, it will not take long for me to proof read chapter 3. **

**You may leave a review, but I don't quit stories that do not have lots of reviews, so I will keep writing this series.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 Lost Talent

**Chapter 3 is up ^_^**

******Disclaimer- I do not own PR Samurai or Victorious.**

******Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Lost Talent."

**Back at the Shiba House; Night Time.**

Antonio is in his room, (which he shares with Mike and Kevin. Jayden has his own room though.) He took off his plaided shirt, throwing it on his sleeping mat. He felt around in his pockets and pulled the envelope out, almost forgetting that he had it since the Nighlok incident happened.

"Oh this." Becoming deep in thought. Just then, the letter quickly got snatch from him as he look behind him and saw who took it. "Give that back Mike." reaching out his hand to snatch the envelope back.

Mike stare at the letter in confusion. "What is this?" he wondered as he saw the name on it. "A love letter from someone name Trina Vega?" Then quickly open the lavender envelope as a picture of Trina suddenly fell out.

Mike pick up the small picture and blush. "Wow, she is hot, but Emily is beautiful." Just then, Kevin walked in and snatch the envelope from the blushing Mike.

"Would you two stop acting like children?" Kevin then pulled the card out from the envelope. Antonio was about to grab the card as Kevin quickly jerk away and begins reading. "You are invited to Trina's 18th birthday party on Saturday?"

"Who's Trina?" Mike asked as Antonio rolled his eyes.

"None of your business." Taking the picture and the invitation from his teammates. "Besides, I don't know much about her either."

The two look confused. "Then why do you have that?" Kevin asked.

"She just gave it to me when I help her up."

"Help her from Moogers?" Mike asked.

"No, I bump into her at the-" then quickly thought of a lie, "fishing pier."

"Yeah right, a girl like that don't go fishing." Mike says as Antonio looked nervous.

"H-h-how do you know?" he asked. Mike was about to say something when Kevin turn off the lights.

"Bed time children." Kevin teased, making Mike groan. The three of them, with a little light shining from the moon through the window, making it easy for them see their mats.

They laid down. Kevin was the first one to snore as Mike look over at Antonio.

"We will get your talent back." Mike said, then closed of eyes.

Antonio nodded and wondered what did the bull took, his voice or playing the guitar. He would have to find out tomorrow at Hollywood Arts. All the thinking made him sleepy as he closed his eyes to relax.

* * *

**Next day at Hollywood Arts.**

Tori and her friends are in Mr. Sikowitz class. He hasn't arrive yet which gave everyone time to talk among themselves.

"I wonder who will go first?" Tori asked, with Sinjin sitting beside her.

"I hope we go first." Sinjin grin as he holds Tori's hand. Tori looked at him.

"Do not touch me." Sinjin then remove his hand from hers.

"I want to go first, since me and Andre practice after school yesterday." Cat says, sitting next to Andre.

"Yea, I don't mind if me and little red go first." Andre offered.

"Then it will be me and Jade then." Robbie said as Jade groan.

"Or me and Jade." Rex the puppet joked.

"I rather kiss Rex than Robbie." Jade said.

"I'm sitting right here." Robbie said offended.

"I know." Jade amused.

"I'm not going first since Trina isn't here yet." Beck said with a sighed.

"Lucky you." Jade relieved with a sighed.

Just then, the door quickly open and a confuse Antonio walk in with a piece of paper in his hand. Wondering is he in the right classroom. Everyone eyes were fix on him.

"Is this Mr. Sikowitz class?" he asked the students.

"If you look at the door with his name on it, you wouldn't be asking us." Jade said as Antonio blush from embarrassment.

"Oh, my bad." still red in the face.

"Don't pay her any mind." Tori said. "You're in the right class."

"Thanks." He said as he took his seat next to Robbie.

Robbie notice the guitar case over Antonio's back.

"You play guitar?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." He sounded nervous as the thought of the bull Nighlok came to mind. "I can sing too."

"Why don't you show us your talents." Andre asked. He smiled nervously and got up, walking to the front.

He took his guitar case off his back and unzip it, scared to wonder which talent disappeared. His singing, playing the guitar, or both. He could tell everyone not to sing today, but that will make a bad impression on his first day.

Taking out his brown guitar, he places the slash over his chest with the guitar in front of him. He took deep breathes. _Here goes everything. _And begin to sing the song he sang to the judges.

Playing the strings were great, but his singing started to break-up into crackling glass breaking and nails on a chalk board. The class groan in annoyance.

"How did you get in here?!" Jade yelled. "You sound terrible!"

_So the Nighlok took my voice. _He stop singing as he look at the students nervously, but at Jade mostly, not knowing what to say. "Well umm-"

"Why are there cats fighting in here or is it Trina?" Mr. Sikowitz said, walking in from the back door of the classroom. Antonio turns around to see the teacher dress like a hobo, holding a coconut with a straw inside it.

"He does sound like Trina." Cat said with a small giggle. He blush, embarrassing himself again on his first day, but not showing it.

"But his guitar skills are perfect, he just shouldn't of sing." Andre said.

"Yea, he should of duct tape his mouth and played that guitar." Rex said.

_Trina? _His mind then wondered to the girl from yesterday. _That Trina?_ He looks back at the class. "Umm my voice do not really sound like this." Then try to think of an excuse. "I have cold." Letting out a fake cough then ran out of the classroom.

"Who was that guy?" Mr. Sikowitz asked.

The class shrugged their shoulder.

"Don't know, but we have another Trina in this school." Jade said, as she begin to drink her coffee.

**-X x X-**

Antonio ran out into the hallway, put his guitar back into its case and quickly pulled out his samuraizer and called Jayden.

Jayden picked up. _"What's up?" _he asked.

"I know what the Nighlok took."

"_What?"_

My singing voice that what."

Jayden pause for a little, thinking. _"All right, head back as soon as possible." _Then he hung up.

Antonio wonders should he skip school on his first day that went totally wrong. _Well I made a bad impression, so skipping will be number three starting off on a worst day. _Then without thinking another minute, he ran out of the building.

Little did he know, that Trina saw him run out of the school and wonder where he is going in such a rush.

* * *

Antonio got on his bike and kept pedaling as his samuraizer rings. He pick it up with his left hand with his right hand on the handle bar. "Yea?"

"_The Nighlok is in town, meet us there!" _Then Jayden hung up. He put the samuraizer in the bike front basket. He turns the other direction as he begin to ride towards the town that is getting attack.

* * *

**In Town.**

Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Emily, and Mia all transform into their rightful colors.

"Jayden! the **Red Samurai Ranger!**"

"Kevin! the **Blue Samurai Ranger!**"

"Mike! the **Green Samurai Ranger!**"

"Emily! the **Yellow Samurai Ranger!**"

"Mia! the **Pink Samurai Ranger!**"

Antonio, who is transformed ran to the call up line.

"Antonio! the **Gold Samurai Ranger!**"

They all did their signature pose.

"**Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!" **They all yelled in unison.

The bull Nighlok look at them and laugh. "Ha, came back for more of your talents to be taken?!" the bull yelled with a snort.

"Nope hog head!" Antonio yelled, as Mia and him ran towards the Nighlok.

"Guys, be careful!" Emily yelled, fighting off the Moogers who were fighting Jayden, Kevin, and Mike also.

"We will!" Mia yelled.

The anger of his singing voice being taken away made him embarrassed twice and skipping classes because of this bull.

"You are in my way pig!" he yelled, taking out the Lightzord, pointing the little lantern zord towards the bull. "Scatter Shot!" small battle discs begin to fire like bullets towards the bull.

"Hey ouch!" the Nighlok cried. "You are stealing my spot-light goldie!" then look down at the ground as he dug his hooves into the dirt, ready to charge. "And the name is El Taro!" then charge towards Antonio with speed, snorting as smoke came from his nose.

Antonio dodged the bull, who got more angrier. "Antonio, watch out!" Mia yelled as she takes out the Sky Disk and place the disk into the spin sword, which changed the sword into the Sky Fan.

As El Taro came closer to Mia, he knocks the Sky Fan away from her. He quickly looked at her and grab her throat. "Which type of talent do you have?" El Taro said, as Antonio got an idea.

He begins to absorbing the talent life from Mia, who struggled to get free. The mic tattoo begin to glow.

"Barracuda Blade!" he yelled, charging towards the Nighlok with great speed, slashing El Taro's hand that grab Mia's throat, making her escape.

"Thanks." She says, feeling a part of her that is missing. The four samurai joined them.

"Are you guys okay!" Jayden asked. The two nodded.

"Yea?" Mia sounded unsure.

"Now let's get this over with." Then Jayden pulled out the **Black Box**.

"Mia, want to give this a try?" Mia nodded, tossing her the **Black Box**.

**-X x X-**

After the battle was won, which was finish by **Super Samurai Pink** and the **Samurai Megazord**. Antonio and Mia got their singing voice back.

Still in their suits after El Taro is defeated, they de-morphed and sighed.

"My voice is golden again!" Antonio yelled, as they groan at his gold puns. Then the thought of school came to his mind.

"Now a part of me is now whole." Mia said with a smile.

"Oh umm guys, what time is it?" he asked them. Mike look at his green watch.

"It's 11:05 am why?"

"No reason." then went over to his guitar case and put it over his back. Then set the bike back up. The team was puzzled by his rush to go somewhere. Mia knows where he is headed to, but didn't want to tell anyone.

Antonio rode down the road, peadling as fast as he could.

"Where is he going in such a hurry?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe he is on a date?" Mike guessed.

"A date?!" Mia and Emily said shock.

"Who is he dating?"

Mike look over at Emily. "Some girl name Trina, but don't know if he is going out with her."

Mia didn't believe. "We are not supposed to be going out with outsiders." Kevin declared. "I will get him." then begin to walk over, even if Antonio is on the bike and he is just walking.

"Don't" Mia quickly said.

"Why?"

"I will get him." then ran towards the direction he was going on foot.

"Is Mia jealous of Antonio date?" Mike asked.

"I hope not." Kevin mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**Back at Hollywood Arts.**

Antonio made it at 11:25 am, almost time for lunch, which is on his schedule. He didn't bring a lunch or any money. He stood in the hallway, wondering where the lunch room located.

Trina came down the stairs. Her heart started to beat faster as she saw him, looking confused.

"You lost?" she asked, making it down the stairs.

He turn to see her coming towards him. "Umm yea, do you know where the lunchroom is at?"

"Just heading there myself." then she smiled. "Follow me." he nodded as she lead the way.

The hallways became empty as Mia open one of the double doors to the school. She then walks into the building. "So this is Hollywood Arts." amazed by the art painted lockers and how big the hallways are. _Stay focus Mia. _She shook her head to stay focus.

"I swear I saw him come in." Then walk where the lunchroom is located.

* * *

**A/N: Sometimes, I wonder if I'm making some of the characters OOC. **

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Thank you all for reading also.**


	4. Chapter 4 Caught Gold-Handed

**A/N: I'm sorry this story took so long. Been busy, but will not take long like this again. -_- **

**I do not own Victorious or Power Rangers Samurai. **

* * *

Chapter 4

**Caught Gold-Handed**

**At lunch:**

Trina lead him towards the Grub Truck where there are three people waiting in line. She got behind a girl as Antonio stood beside her. "This is the Grub Truck, where most of the students get their food from." she explain, waiting their turn.

"The Grub Truck?" Antonio looked at the truck then turn back to Trina. "What type of food does it have?"

"Subs, tacos, chicken, sandwiches, Spaghetti, sushi, and-"

"Sushi?!" he yelled, interrupting her. She nodded as he smiled. He has not had sushi much since he first arrive at the Shiba's house and vow to help Jayden and his team to fight along side them a year ago.

"I love sushi." Trina said.

"It's the best!" Antonio was too excited. "I haven't had one since I became the gold ran-" he stopped as he was about to slip out his secret. "I mean a golden student at this school."

Trina look at him, wondering that he was about to say just now.

"Next!" Festus yelled as Trina and Antonio walked towards the truck. "What can Festus get you?"

Trina look at the meau. "I would like sushi with a starwberry soda."

"That would be $3.35." Trina dug in her purse and hand him the money. He took it and gave her the meal. She retrived it.

"Thank you." then turn around and look at her new friend. "I will find us a seat." then left. Antonio nodded as he walk up to the truck.

"Hello, what can Festus get for you?"

"I will like a sushi and a bottle of cold water please." Festus nodded as Antonio put both of his hands in his pocket to fish out his wallet, but did not feel anything but lint. "Oh no." he sighed. _I must of left it back at home, I hope Mike haven't stolen anything out of it._

Festus came back with a tray with the sushi and bottle of water. "That will be $3.25."

Antonio look up at him and sighed. "I do not have my wallet with me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Trina saw her sister and her friends that includes Jade siting beside Beck who had his arm around her shoulders, Robbie with Rex sitting beside Cat, and lastly Andre sitting next to Tori with a pen and notepad in his hand.

She walk over and sat where Tori and her friends do not sit, the seat that is across from Tori.

Jade looked at Trina. "We didn't say you can sit here." Jade said with her snarky comments.

"Well for your info, I can sit where I want." she fired back.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Why are you always trying to hang out with my friends?" she asked. "Do you have any?"

"Tons Tori tons." she lied. "You should be grateful to sit with a future star." Everyone groan at Trina's fantasy.

Antonio came to her mind as she look over at the Grub Truck and saw an angry Asian woman that look about eighteen or nineteen years old with long sliky black, curly hair. She is stroming towards him.

**X x X**

"Sorry sir." Antonio said to Festus. Festus sat the tray aside.

"Next!" Festus yelled. As Antonio was about to look for Trina, he felt someone grab his left arm and yank him to the side.

"What the-" he stop, seeing Mia's irrated expression. His heart begin to pound in his chest. "Mia?!"

"Antonio?!" she mocked.

"W-w-what are y-y-you doing here?"

"I over heard you." Mia looked at him. "Besides, I caught you red handed."

"Do you mean caught _gold _handed?" he laughs. Mia was not amused at his gold puns, but more angry.

"You went behind Ji's back and the team."

"Hold on, I did NOT turn my back on either of you." he felt offended.

"You can't do two things at once." then Mia begin to think. "What if something happens and you're in class?"

"Make excuses?" Antonio said with a cocky grin. She rolled her eyes. "Besides Mia, I can do both, just watch."

Mia felt her anger disappeared a little, but did not know what else to say to change his mind. "I hate lying to them, especially Jayden." Mia wanted wanted to cry, but force herself not to.

"I never asked you to lie for me." he said as his stomach begin to growl. He rub his stomach looking at her. "May I asked you a favor?"

"Umm what?"

"Can you led me $3.25 please?" he beg. "I left my wallet."

Mia's pouted lips turn into a mischivrous grin.

"Nope, you deserve not to eat." she said. He sighed. Mia turn around and walk away from him and he begin to think of the worst possible case.

"Can you not tell the others about this please!" he yelled.

Mia stop walking and turn around. "I do not want to lie to them anymore." then ran out, as she begin to cry. She did not want to get Antonio in trouble and she didn't want to lie to the team. Having the weight of this on her shoulders became stressful.

* * *

Trina saw the actions between Antonio and Mia, but could not hear what they were talking about.

"Whoa, that new guy must of got dumped." Jade said, holding her pear phone as she recorded the whole thing. "She must of found out he has no talent."

Trina look over at Jade. "Do not post that on The Slap." she said. Jade laughs, knowing she don't take orders from Trina.

"Like I will listen to you." then she turn off her pear phone. Trina saw Antonio walking over to them. Jade notice. "Please tell me he's not sitting with us."

Cat look over at her. "Jade be nice."

"Well he needs to be with friends from his break up." Tori said.

"Yea, he must be pretty torn from that break-up from that hottie." Andre said.

Antonio stop as he notice the group Trina is sitting with. The group he embrassed himself this morning. He did not show shame, but smiled at them. "Hello amigos." then sat beside Trina.

"Where is your food?" she asked.

"Well I left my wallet at home." then his stomach begin to growl again. Trina felt sorry for him as she took one sushi from her tray and handed it to him.

"Here, have some." she said as Antonio took the sushi and begin to take small bites.

"Gracias." he said with a smile as he finish eating.

Tori looked at him, wanting him to fit into the group, but do not know anything about him. "Umm new guy, what is your name?"

"It's Antonio Gracia." he smiled at the group of friends.

"Nice singing." Tori lied, wanting him to feel like he belongs in this school. "Isn't that right guys?" they all mumbled something under their breathes.

"Umm sure." Andre said, knowing what Tori is doing. Trina look at Antonio suprised.

"I didn't know you sing." she said. "I just thought you only played the guitar." she became really excited. "I also sing too."

"Really?" Antonio attention was caught and wonder if they can do a duet together later on.

"Yea, you two sing like twins." Jade insulted.

"Jade!" Beck yelled.

"I would love to hear you sing." Antonio said. Trina smiled back then thought of Mia and how she made a scene in the lunch line with Antonio.

"Umm I don't want to be in your buisness, but who was that girl?" Trina asked.

"Oh, Mia." he said. "She is a friend."

"Were you two a couple?" Cat asked which took Antiono by suprise.

"Well-" before he could explain, his silver cell phone samuraizer started to ring. He got up. "I have to take this." then walk away from the group and the noisy area.

"Yea?"he asked.

_"We have a problem, get to the city quick!" _Mia demanded.

"I'll be there." then he hung up, putting his phone in his pocket. He ran back to the group. "Sorry guys, I have to go." then grab his guitar case and left.

"Guys, did you see what type of phone he has?" Robbie said to the group.

Trina quickly grab his arm. "You're skipping school again?" she asked. He turn to look at her.

"It's an emergency." he rapidly said. Trina was about to ask him ealier, but did not know that he was leaving again so suddenly. "You still coming?"

Antonio sighed, trying to get Trina away from him since he had to help his team out. "Umm sure, I will be there." then she let go as he raced out the lunch area, wondering if he is going to the party since Nighloks are still out there and don't know when another will strike.

**X x X**

**In the city:**

Antonio transform as he joins the group as he starts fighting the Moogers around them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and the reviews. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 When the party going to start?

Chapter 5

**When the Party Going to Start?**

* * *

**At the Shiba house: Saturday 6:35 pm**

Antonio nervously wrap a long box with purple wrapping, which he has not done in a long time. Kevin walk in and saw something wrap in purple.

"So is that present is for that girl?" he asked as Antonio nod his head.

"Yea." he said taping the last wraper flap. Kevin look at the long present.

"I think I can guess what it is." he chuckled.

"Really?" he then place a shiny gold bow on the present. "This present will be _golden._" he laughed as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

Kevin still curious on where the invitation came from. "Where did you get that invitation for this Trina girl from?" Antonio pause for about three seconds which felt like forever to Kevin. "Well?" Just then, Mia comes into their room walking towards them.

"Kevin, Mentor Ji wants to see you." she said. Kevin looked at her then at Antonio who had to answer now.

"The fishing pier like I said before." Kevin sighed and walk out the room, still not believing what Antonio is saying. He left the two alone in the room as he sighed in relief. "Thank you Mia." Antonio smiled.

Mia wonder who the invitation is from that lay on the mat and what is with the purple wrap gift.

"I heard that you are going to a party?" she says with confusion.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"Mike." she folded her arms across her chest. "How come you never told me?"

Antonio stare at her and shrug his shoulders. "I didn't know you would care." he said as she felt offended.

"I would care since am the one keeping your secret." she said right back. Antonio felt guilty for making her lie for him. Just then, Mike comes in with a small gift in hand.

"I'm going also." he said with a smile.

"No you're not." Antonio said. "You don't even know her." he do not know her well much either, but still will go since she wants him to come like she will be the only person there.

"But I love parties." Mike whine. "Ji might let us go."

"Don't tell Ji!" they said in unison. Mike look at the two like they stole something priceless. Before Mike could say anything, the senser went off.

"We will discuss this later, but right now the city needs us." Mia said, running out the room as the boys followed.

* * *

**At the Vega's residents: 7:55 pm**

Trina wonder why no one has not showed up yet ad became a little worried. The only people at the house is her and Tori, who is blowing the last of a green balloon. Their parents were on a weekend trip so the girls can have the house for themselves for the party.

Tori finish the balloon and begin to tie up the end. "You know you could of help with these." she said out of breath. Trina ignore her complaints.

"Why isn't anyone coming?" Trina ask picking up her purple pear phone, wondering if anyone message her that they will arrive soon.

"Maybe because you don't help anyone or have friends." she said, taping the last balloon to the wall.

"I have tons of friends." Trina said. "They just hate that I throw the best parties." she smiled, but felt that Tori was right about ot having any friends, but didn't show on her face.

"In you dreams." Tori said to herself.

Trina begin to wonder when Tori's friends will arrive. "When will your friends be here?" Tori look at her as she step down the ladder.

"I don't know, it's early to tell." Tori said. Trina deep down know they do not want to come to her party. "I will call them."

Just then, the doorbell ring. "Guest!" she yelled, fluffying out her hair and fixing her purple dress outfit while ruinning towards the door. "It must be them." she quickly open the door and saw six stacks of pizza boxes hideing the delivery person.

"Delivery." the person said.

"Well there is one of your guest." Tori said.

"Very funny." Trina ignore her as she sighed, taking the boxes and hand them to Tori , who quickly took it over to the table. Trina, not looking at the delivery person, fumbled through her wallet.

"How much?" she asked. She look up and saw who was not invited. "Sinjin?!" she kept staring at him. "I never gave you an invitation." Sinjin laugh as he held up the dirty card cover in stain chocolate mike and spanghitti sauce.

"You didn't, I found it in the school trash can." he explain. "There were a lot of them." Trina felt her heart drop. Tori hears and walk over to the,. feeling sorry for Trina.

Trina felt a lump in her thoart. "If you two would excuse me, I forgot something in my room." then ran up the stairs. Sinjin just walk in and look at Tori with his hand out.

"What about my money?" he asked. Tori walk over to Sinjin and dig in her wallet.

"How much?" taking out her wallet.

"Thrity-five dollars." he said. She handed him the money and out of curiousity, wanted to ask one question.

"Are you really a delivery guy?" Sinjin smirk.

"Well no, just wanted to invite myself." she look at him confused.

"What happen to the delivery guy?"

"I paid him to give me the pizzas." he said as Tori took her money back.

"Thanks for paying." then lead him in. "You can stay." he smiled and walk over to the table to make him a plate.

X x X

**8:23 pm**

Antonio, with the rest of the samurai crew, stood at the door of the Vega's resident, nervously holding his gift for Trina. He wonder if they are the last ones to show up. At least he has a good reason to be, since they been fighting the Moogers and Nighlok, but he knows common sense not to tell her.

"What are you waiting for?" Mike said, as he went over and ring the doorbell. Antonio almost had an heart attack, because he was not ready to face her wrath.

"She won't be angry." Mia said.

"Yea, she will understand." Emily said. Jayden stayed quiet, not knowing what type of advice to give him.

"You don't know what she is like." he said, thinking how she was angry when they bump into each other.

The team sighed. The team invited themselves as Kevin did, not wanting to be left out of the party out of curiosity.

Antonio summon up his courage as the door open, showing Tori looking confuse, noticing she never seen these type of people in school, but remember Mia from the agrument.

"Antonio?" she kept staring as his friends. _They must be Northridge students. _She thought. "Come in everyone." opening the door wide as everyone enter the Vega's house.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long.**


	6. Chapter 6 New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows as Power Rangers own by Saban and Victorious is own by Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Friends**

Tori invited everyone in. "Welcome umm..." she did not know who they are or never seen any of their faces.

Antonio turn to his friends. "They are my friends." then pointed at Jayden.

"I'm Jayden Shiba."

"I'm Kevin."

"I'm Mike."

"I'm Mia, nice to meet you."

"I'm Emily."

Tori smiled at them after they finish introducing themselves. "Nice to meet you all." she said. "Have seat."

Everyone headed to the couch as Emily stop in front of Tori. "Are we late?"

"Nope, the party is just getting started." Tori smiled. "I'll get Trina." then ran upstairs.

Antonio place his present on the coffee table as Mike place his small present on the coffee table as well next to the purple prize.

X x X

Trina is on her bed, crying her eyes out after no one wanted to come. Remembering the invitation she worked so hard, ended in the trash. It made her feel worst.

A knock came at the door. "Trina!" she heard. She rolled her eyes, knowing that her sister wants to force her to party with Sinjin. "Go away!"

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

Trina was not in the mood to listen to her sister. Tori just sighed.

"Okay, I have to tell Antonio and his friends that the party is over."

Trina quickly perk up after Antonio's name was mention. "A...Antonio is here?" she asked to know if it's real.

"Yes." she said. "You have to come out to see for yourself."

Trina stood up and ran to her dresser mirror. Her reflection shows that her mascara was running down her face, messing up her make-up. "I'll be down!" then begin to fix the damage on her face.

X x X

"Some people threw her invitations away?" Antonio said after Sinjin explain why anyone didn't show. "That seems unreal and sad."

Sinjin held up the messy invite. "Here's proof." then put it back in his pocket.

"This party is boring." Mike said noticing that no music is playing and no one wasn't dancing either.

Tori came down. "She will be down." then the doorbell ring. "Must be André." then she open the door and saw André and Cat standing there. She called them so they can support Trina and she didn't want to be left alone with Sinjin.

"You called and here's your hero." he said as he had his keyboard in a case.

"I'm your heroine." Cat added.

"Thank you guys." she said letting them in.

They stop as they saw Antonio and these unknown people. "Who are they?" André asked confused. "Northridge students?"

"What is a Northridge?" Mike asked Kevin who shrugged his shoulders.

Cat looked at the group and saw Mia. "I seen you before." Cat said with a smile. "You were the one that was had a fight with-" Cat stop when she saw the balloons on the wall. "Oooooh balloons." then walk over to them. Mia and Antonio sighed in relief that she didn't blow their cover.

The team introduce themselves to him. André shook Mia's hand. "You two must have gotten back together to be able to sit in the same room." he said as Mia looked at him like she was confused.

"Ummm yea." she said, as she sat back down. Mike looked at her, wondering have see really seen André before. Antonio felt bad to put her in this situation.

"Do you know him?" he asked. Mia quickly shook her head.

"Maybe I look like someone he must have known." she then want to change the subject.

André turn back to Tori. "Robbie said he will be over later."

"What about Beck and Jade?" she asked.

"I called Beck and he said he's on a date with Jade." then walk over to the table to get him a slice of pizza.

Antonio notice he forgot his guitar at the Shiba house. He sighed, since he wrote a birthday song for Trina, which sounds like the original song, but different lyrics.

X x X

Trina finish putting on her make-up as she stood in the hallway, still upstairs, wondering how she will walk down to greet Antonio and his friends, who she never seen before. She took deep breaths and begin to walk downstairs, trying to walk like a model.

As she got downstairs, she saw that André and Cat are here too. "You two came for me?" she said with a smile.

"Naw, we came because Tori called." he said back.

Trina just nod her head. _"Figures." _Then paid attention to her other guest. "Hi everyone." she said with a smile. "I'm Trina, the star of the party." The rangers introduce themselves. She stop when she saw Mia. _"Oh no, his girlfriend!" _

When the introduction was over, Tori turn on the music. "Okay, party time!"

Antonio smiled at Trina. "You looked beautiful." he said so only she could hear.

"Thank you." Trina said with a smile while blushing. "For that and coming to my party."

"That is what friends are for." Trina smiled more at the mention of the word "friend."

Jayden was still sitting down along with Kevin. Mike, Mia, and Emily stood up and begin dancing.

Trina was thinking about singing a song she practice for this day. She smiled thinking about it. "I will be singing a song later." she told him.

"Oh wow, I can't wait to hear it." he said with a smile.

Just then, Tori turn down the music. "Are you ready to sing?"

Trina walk over to her. "Yes." then over to the Karaoke machine, which was in front of the couch. She then picked up the mic.

"I'm going to sing 'Over the Rainbow.'" she said. Cat and André groan, but people who didn't know how she sings cheered.

She then begin to sing. The beginning was in perfect sync, but her voice begin to go down hill, missing notes, and sounding like a sick whale. Tori already had ear plugs in.

Mike wince as Emily tried to smile. Mia wanted to close her ears, but didn't want to be rude. Kevin looked weird at Trina, Jayden sat there, not showing any emotions, and Antonio wondered did the Nighlok stole her voice and didn't give it back.

Three minutes later, she finish singing and no one clapped, shock by the torturing singing. Antonio begin clapping first then the rest of the rangers begin clapping also.

"Thank you, Thank you my fellow fans." she said, blowing kisses. "I'm the world's best singer." she was really confident that her singing did well. Emily and Mia looked at each other and then back at Trina, who place the mic down.

"That was the worst singing I ever heard." Mike whispered to Kevin. Kevin looked back as him and agreed.

Antonio wished that he would bring his guitar to sing a song to her. He looked over at André, who had his keyboard and smiled, as an idea starts to form.

He walk over to him. "Ummm amigo, do you know how to play the 'Happy Birthday' beat?"

André smiled. "That's easy," he said. "for what?"

"I want to sing Trina a song." he said. "Can you do me this favor please?" André was taken aback with the answer. He remembered how his voiced sounded, but was worst than Trina's. He don't want to suffer again.

"Umm sure, that will be $100 dollars." André said with a smile. Antonio took out his wallet, took out a $50 dollar bill since he doesn't have $100 dollars and hand it to André who laughed. "I was just joking." Antonio thought he was serious. "I'll play it for free."

"Thank you." Antonio said with a smile. Then André begin to set up his keyboard in the front of the room. Antonio walk up to the karaoke machine and pick up the mic.

Trina wondered what he is about to do. "I would like to sing a song to Trina for my second birthday gift." then André finish setting up. Trina smiled and wondered what he is about to sing.

The Hollywood Arts students cringe as the rangers begin to cheered.

Robbie quickly came in with Rex.

"Did we miss anything?" Robbie asked.

"Not much but Trina's singing." Tori whispered.

"Must be a signed that we were stuck in traffic." Rex said.

"Well, Antonio is about to sing." Cat said to him.

"Who's Antonio?" Robbie asked confused as Cat pointed to him. "Oh him, I almost forgot about him."

"Oh lord, we should still be stuck in traffic." Rex said.

Antonio begin to clear his throat. "I'm about to sing 'Happy Birthday,' but in somewhat different lyrics," he said with a smile. "with Andre's help of course." then he begin to sing.

As he begin to sing, everyone became shocked at his amazing smooth voice. He hit perfect notes, not missing a beat as he looked at Trina.

Trina smiled as she begin to daydream about him. Them singing together on stage as a crowd will cheer them on, shouting out their names.

A few minutes pass as he finished. "Happy Birthday Trina." he said in his smoothest voice. Wild applause filled the room.

Just then, the ranger's samuraizer begin to ring in unison.

"Let's go guys." Jayden said as he got up and ran towards the door, opening it and left out.

"Thanks for the party." Emily said, running out as the others bid their farewells and left out.

"See you tomorrow." Antonio said to Trina, then followed the others out. "I have to go."

Trina didn't want him to leave, but then what he said about "seeing her tomorrow" when it's Sunday.

"Wow, he is a good singer." Tori said, leaving them stun.

"Yea, I didn't know he had such a nice voice." Andre said, putting up his keyboard.

"No wonder he got in." Cat said.

"Anyone notice that their phones went off the same time?" Robbie said.


End file.
